


#100 Complete

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [100]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Misty steadily complete their task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#100 Complete

It was nice and quiet for a change, especially without the bickering of a certain boy and girl to break the peace. Brock looked up from his preparation of dinner over to where Ash and Misty were sprawled over the ground on their stomach, looking intent as they pored over the 100 piece jigsaw puzzle. They had been working on it for a while now, about half an hour, he guessed, and hadn't so much as argued once.

Maybe they needed to buy jigsaw puzzles more often, if it kept them quiet. Brock returned to chopping the vegetables, slowly and steadily.

"There are only three pieces left." Misty picked one of them up, her eyes roaming over the three holes located in the jigsaw puzzle. "Aha, this must go here," she said as she slotted it neatly into a hole.

"Then this one... oh yeah, it goes here right?" Ash put down the piece.

Now there was just one part left. Misty deftly picked it up and put it in place. "Done!" the redhead exclaimed triumphantly.

The jigsaw puzzle was complete at last. Ash and Misty looked down at the picture of several Pokémon, sitting in a grassy field, that had been completed thanks to their hard work, with satisfied smiles on their faces.

"Well, that was fun," Ash said. "Though it was a little hard, but we did it in the end."

"You found it hard, you mean," Misty teased. "We should definitely do this more often."

"Yeah," Ash agreed, nodding.


End file.
